Monster
by OCbananza
Summary: L has decided that he needs to get rid of everyone who knows his true identity before disappearing. He plans to kill of the Kira investigation team one by one, leaving Light for last in order to make him suffer, Will L kill them all or will someone catch him? Read to find out! (I suck at summaries ;-; rated T for language? Not sure yet.)
1. Liar, Liar, Pant's on Fire

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. There are no parings in this story. This story is pretty much a total AU. *read the summary to know what its about* Uhm... I hope you like it. All flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. Please review! Enjoy!**

**Monster**

_**BANG!**_

'That's it. He's dead.'

He lowered the gun and let it fall to the floor. He wiped the man's blood off his face.

'It had to be done. He would have told Light that I killed his father.'

He tried to convince himself he had done the right thing. But did he really? He just killed the only man who understood him, the only man who bothered to try to get to know him, the only human being who truly cared about him.

'Watari… I'm sorry…'

He walked away, his face as expressionless as always. He peeled off the leather gloves and shoved them in his back pocket then shoved his hands in his front pockets. He knew he should hurry so the members of the task force didn't worry about him but he refused to change his regular pace.

'I told them I was going to go try and catch up to Watari. I'll just say that I couldn't find him then. They won't dare suspect me. I'll remain emotionless, they will just suspect that I'm hiding my grief for the man's death. This will be easy. I'll kill all of them, until it's just me and Light. Eventually I'll kill him too.'

As soon as the doors slid open, he was greeted with questions concerning his search and the where abouts of the older man that served as his contact and caretaker.

"Did you find him?"

"Where is he?"

"Is he still at the shop?"

"Guys calm down, give him time to answer."

Finally, someone with some sense. His black eyes snapped to the source of the voice which was none other than Light Yagami. Light was standing a few paces behind the semi- circle that had formed around him with his hands on his hips in a sassy manner.

"I do not know where Watari is. I couldn't find him."

The men looked disappointed and returned to their work places with some clear reluctance.

"Your acting odd Ryuzaki. What's going on?"

"Nothing Light-kun. I'm just a bit stressed out over this Kira case."

"We all are Ryuzaki."

"Yeah! Cheer up L- Ryuzaki!"

'That idiot Matsuda! All this time and he still slips up!' L said nothing and retreated to his usual office chair, taking up his usual perch-like sitting position. 'I'll just have to get rid of him…' L's face remained blank but a maniacle laughter rang through his head. No one would ever find out it was him. He would kill them off one by one then disappear. He would pretend to try and solve the case but then proclaim it as an inside job where the killer commited suicide a few months later. It was the perfect massacure. It's not like they did anything to him, he just couldn't have these morons running around since they know his identity. In the off chance that Light is Kira then it would make this all the more necessary. He again considered killing Light next in case he is Kira. Light is a genius so there is always the slim possibility that he will figure out who the killer is. But as usual he decided against it, he wanted Light to suffer so he had to wait until everyone else was dead. Then, and only then, would he get his revenge on the stuck up boy.


	2. Don't eat L's cake

"_**Quillsh Wammy found shot to death in an alley."**_

L folded the newspaper neatly and put it next to his computer. He ignored the murmurs of the team, adopting a far off look. He hadn't expected Watari to be found quite so quickly. Not even twelve hours had passed since he murdered the man. Well either way they had no leads, no witnesses, only a body and a gun with no prints. The cards were still being dealt in his favor.

"What's Ryuzaki going to do?"

"He's going to find the killer of course!"

"Shut up Matsuda! That's a given but the man is spoiled. He probably can't even cook for himself. "

"Yeah good point. So Chief Yagami and Watari are dead now. Doesn't it seem strange that they both just happened to be killed? I doubt the chief would walk in front of a train so even though there is no evidence of it I think he was pushed and Watari didn't shoot himself. Someone very smart is out to get us. Who's going to die next?"

"Oh come on Aizawa, get real. It was probably Kira so no it's not really strange but it does mean we have a traitor among us."

"No it can't be Kira Matsuda. It's probably a Kira supporter though."

"Hm I suppose you could be right Mogi."

L sighed and walked over to them.

"I know things have been really rough lately with the recent deaths and the late nights so how about we take a little cake break hm?"

The group all nodded. Well all except Light that is.

"What's wrong Light-kun? You don't like cake?"

"No not really. I think I'll pass."

"As you wish. Go ahead and sit at the table gentlemen, I'll bring your cake out to you."

L walked into the kitchen and begun dishing pieces of his favorite strawberry cake onto plates for the team. He brought out Mogi and Aizawa's pieces first then returned to the kitchen for Matsuda's. He slipped a small bottle with white powder from his pocket and sprinkled some on Matsud's cake. The poison looked just like sugar and would take a few hours to kick in. He grabbed his and Matsuda's plates and returned to the group. He set Matsuda's slice in front of him and slowly begun eating his own. No one found anything about this suspicious. Why would they? Tomorrow somebody would go to check on Matsuda and find him dead then come racing back here to tell everyone. We would go and investigate then have tests run but the test results would show nothing. The poison was specially designed to be undetectable by any sort of test someone might run on anyone. It was perfect and no one would suspect him. Not until it was too late.

~Time: 10:39 that night. Matsuda's P.O.V~

Touta Matsuda was generally a very cheery and energetic man but right now he felt like a zombie. He was just so dammed tired! It was like someone had used a vacuum and sucked all the life right out of him.

"I shouldn't be this tired… I took a nap and ate some cake today… I shouldn't even be able…to…sleep..."

Matsuda collapsed on his bed before even managing to kick his shoes off. He stared at the spinning ceiling through half-lidded eyes. He suddenly felt very nauseous and got up to run to the bathroom but hit the ground instead. He was to dizzy and weak to even stand back up. He felt his arm start to twitch before he broke out into a seizure. He started coughing during the seizure as he was choking on his own saliva and bile. His body finally grew still as he lapsed into a coma. Matsuda lived alone and had no chance of someone finding him in time. He would later be found dead.

~Back to L's P.O.V~

L watched the man collapse and then fall. He watched him begin to twitch then he watched him have a seizure. He watched his mouth foam and the bile start to spill out of his mouth and finally he watched the man grown still. L gave a wicked grin as he moved to sit in an office chair. It would still be another hour or so before Matsuda actually died but even so there was no way someone would find him before then. Even if someone did find him in time, the doctors wouldn't be able to find out what was wrong in time. He wasn't sure if time was on his side or if he was just lucky. If it was luck then L hoped his wonderful luck would hold on awhile longer. Next on the list, Mogi. L would most likely wait a few days before killing yet another member of the team. He had to be careful or they would catch on.

~Time: 5:23 a.m. the next morning. Aizawa's P.O.V. ~

Something was definably wrong. Everyone usually comes in around four in the morning except Matsuda. By the time we get here, he is usually making coffee and some random breakfast snack but not today. It's almost 5:30 and he still hasn't shown up or called anyone. Matsuda had yet to miss a single day of work so this was completely unlike him. It was a bit unnerving.

"I'm gonna go see what Matsuda is up to." I announced to Mogi and Light as I stood up from my chair.

"He's still not here?" Light asked. He never left. His mom and sister moved away after his father died but he didn't go with them because he wanted to catch Kira. Now he had no family and no home so he just stayed at headquarters.

"No."

"Yeah that's a good idea Aizawa. It's unlike him to not be here and not call."

"That's exactly what I was thinking Mogi. Well, I'll be off now."

"See ya."

As I exited the building I burst into a run. Matsuda's apartment wasn't too far from headquarters. Once I got there I flashed my badge at the security guard in the tower and ducked under the gate. I decided waiting for the elevator was out of the question so I dashed up the stairs. Unfortunately Matsuda lived on the 13th floor. By the time I got to the 6th floor I was pant6ing and out of breath. Longest assent of my life. When I reached Matsuda's door I had to restrain myself from just kicking in the door. I knocked and waited for a few seconds

"Matsuda?! Matsuda open up!"

I quickly grew impatient and rammed my shoulder against the door until the lock broke and I stumbled in. What I saw horrified me. Matsuda was laying motionless next to the bed, a sickly shade of grey in color. Whatever was in his stomach was now in a puddle next to his head. I took a few startled steps back and fumbled for my phone. I clumsily dialed L's number and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"L, it's me, Aizawa. Matsuda… Is dead…"

"Oh how unfourtunet… We will be there soon."

L hung up and my phone started to beep letting me know the call was over. I clipped the phone back to my belt and knelt next to the body of someone who was much too young to die.


	3. Rest in Pieces

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update then to give you a short chapter ;-;. I hope you all like it! This is the second to last chapter oh noes! Heh heh. Well i hope you guys are enjoying this morbid story. Enjoy the new chapter~**

L told us the news about Matsuda's death. He was emotionless. The others found this normal but I didn't. There was something very wrong about this. We all made our way over to Matsuda's apartment to collect evidence and say our goodbyes. The entire time we were there, L just stared out the window. He wasn't even trying to find any evidence. Now I /know/ something's wrong.

"Alright then, I think we should send his body in for an autopsy,"

"I agree but…"

"I know Mogi but we need to know what killed him. He doesn't have any family so I promise that once the autopsy is done we will hold a service for him."

Mogi nodded. Aizawa stayed silent with his head down. I glared at the back of L's head. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Light-kun, please stop glaring at me."

I let out a quite growl and put a hand on Aizawa'a shoulder.

"Let's go back. We can send someone over to gather the body and do another search for evidence."

The two nodded and reluctantly headed out. I froze in the doorway and noticed L hadn't moved.

"Ryuzaki? Are you coming?"

"Yes Light-kun… I will catch up with you, go ahead."

I frowned and followed the others back to HQ.

~ L's P.O.V~

I waited until I heard the door click shut before moving to look at my latest masterpiece. The scene was absolutely revolting. Matsuda's skin was a sickly grey, his eyes seemed to bulge out slightly and he was lying in a pile of his own bile. It was wonderful. I kneeled down and closed his eyes.

"Rest in peace Matsuda."

L let out an insane laugh and got back up. He looked back one more time before leaving and heading back to HQ. Lightning cracked overhead followed by a loud boom of thunder. Within a few seconds it was pouring. The perfect atmosphere for his next murder. However, something was bothering the insane, serial killer. What if Light knew? The boy was certainly suspicious. L was a bit paranoid. If Light could somehow prove that he was the killer then his plan would be ruined. L would have to make sure to kill him after Mogi. L walked into HQ and took up his usual seat silently. Later he would kill Mogi then tomorrow he would kill Light and Aizawa. Then he would escape. His plan was flawless.

~11:42 that same night~

L watched as everyone got ready to leave. First Aizawa, then Light and finally Mogi. L got up and went out after him, following him silently. Sticking to the shadows, L followed Mogi as he walked home. They entered an alley way, a shortcut to Mogi's home and Mogi's final resting place. He came up behind Mogi and put a hand over his mouth. He chocked Mogi until he felt him stop fighting before letting him fall to the ground. He pulled out some duct tape that he had slipped into his pocket earlier and put it over Mogi's mouth and around his hands and feet. Mogi again started struggling so L kicked him in the stomach. He sat silently for a few seconds as Mogi tried to get his breath back. L shook his head as Mogi again tried pulling out of his bonds.

"Why do you continue fighting Mogi? This is the end for you…"

L pulled out a knife and stabbed Mogi in the arm. A smile that would make your blood run cold came across L's lips as he listened to Mogi's muffled screams and huffing.

"Goodbye Mogi. Rest in pieces~"

L stabbed Mogi multiple times in the chest, throat and appendages. The smile never left his face. He started laughing insanely as he worked at hacking off all of Mogi's limbs and cutting off his toes and fingers. When he finally stopped with the man in pieces he was panting hard and out of breathe but still laughing. Blood covered his hands, face, and clothes. L sighed and walked away twirling his butcher's knife. He entered the HQ humming. He got a disinfectant wipe and cleaned off the hilt of the blade before placing it on the counter. Next he changed into some fresh clothes and gathered up the bloody ones. He had yet to clean Mogi's blood off of his skin though. He grabbed the knife off the counter and headed to the door to dispose of the evidence. He also grabbed a box of matches and some lighter fluid to burn his clothes. L however is oblivious. He didn't realize that it was now the usual time for Aizawa to come back in. 3 a.m. L opened the door and came face to face with the detective. Aizawa's eyes widened and L froze.

'Shit.'


End file.
